


Up Against the Wall

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV First Person, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: (As the title suggests) Royai have sex involving a wall.





	Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> More Royai smut as promised. I hope you guys are satisfied.

**_Riza_ **

“Colonel, I–”

“Now’s not the time for excuses, Lieutenant.”

“ _Oh!_ ” I gasp as his hands fist the material of my shirt and yank it over my head.

We just came from the most boring meeting in the history of meetings. There was a lot of discussion, but even so, I’m not sure anything was actually said. Certainly nothing useful. Which is why about an hour in, I got restless and moved my hand to the colonel’s thigh to keep things interesting. He looked at least as bored as I felt, and I couldn’t very well have him falling asleep. So, I was just doing my job. Mostly.

“You could’ve kicked me,” he says in a low tone, sliding his hands around my bare back. “Or elbowed me.”

“I just–”

“But instead you chose to run your fingers up the inside of my leg.”

I bite my lip and avert my eyes from his. I knew what I was doing. I couldn’t help myself. Sitting so close to him in that stuffy room with the constant droning…my mind wandered to our rendezvous last week in the men’s room, when he sat me on the counter while we… It was only fair he should feel as restless as I did. Since my discomfort was his fault in the first place.

“Sir, please. I’m sorry, I–”

“Hardly,” he cuts me off, flipping the lock on his office door. “You knew exactly what you were doing. How hard you were making me.”

“Are you mad?” I raise an eyebrow, and he tilts his head, smirking at me.

“No, but I do expect you to relieve the problem you created.”

“You mean–” I glance at his fly and catch a glimpse of the fabric pulled tight over his sizable erection.

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

“ _Sir!_ ” His large hands slide over my lace-covered breasts and squeeze, making my back arch.

“Knowing you, you’ll enjoy this more than I will.”

His thumbs roll across my nipples, and I gasp, unable to respond. He kneads at me, his hands rubbing and squeezing my sensitive mounds. My breaths start coming in pants as he gets into a rhythm. The cups of my bra slide off, leaving nothing between his rough palms and the overheated flesh of my boobs.

“Oh God,” I moan, my hand grabbing onto the waistband of his pants, searching for something to anchor me. “ _Oh God!_ ”

“Riza?”

“I-I’m…”

I’m going to come. Just from him fondling my breasts. I’ve never… This isn’t… Suddenly, he lets go, and I stumble back a step.

“Hands up against the wall, Lieutenant.”

“Wh-what?” I stammer, my body on the edge of orgasm.

“Turn around and put your hands on the wall,” he repeats more slowly, his deep voice rolling over me.

I nod before moving. When my sweaty palms make contact with the cinderblock, my entire body shivers. I can’t see him behind me, and that thrills and terrifies me at the same time. I’ve never been in this position before. I have no idea what he’s thinking aside from—

“I want you naked,” he says softly, his fingers unhooking the useless bra before dropping to my pants and undoing them.

I tremble as he undresses me, untying my boots and removing them before going back to my pants and sliding them down. Finally, he reaches my panties. They’re wet, and I know he notices when he hums approvingly in my ear as he drags them down my thighs.

“ _Oh,_ ” I hiss at the sudden sensation of cool air between my legs, tickling the wetness coating my pussy. I feel a fresh rush of it, and I bite my lip as some of it starts trailing down my leg.

“I’m not done with these yet.” His hands slide up my belly, and his palms cover my aching breasts.

My back arches again, forcing my ass against his crotch. He grunts before lowering his lips to my spine. He starts trailing kisses down my back at the same time his hands gently massage my chest. A soft sound escapes my throat, and I’m not sure if it’s a moan or a whimper. He pinches and pulls at my tight nipples, and I choke on air. All the while, his lips continue to move lower along my back, until I feel him drop to his knees behind me.

“What are you doing?” I breathe, his fingers dragging down over my breasts and stomach until they stop on my thighs, his arms locked around my ass.

“Getting you ready,” he mumbles, his breath grazing over my butt, making me flinch.

I start to tell him I am ready. So ready, in fact, I can feel my pussy weeping all over my legs.

“Son of a bitch, Riza.” He lets out a low whistle as his hands pull my thighs apart, his fingers lightly pulling at my lips. “I need a towel or something.”

_Oh God_. I shut my eyes and tilt my head back, feeling both embarrassed and completely aroused.

“You’re so slick.” He moves one hand from in front of me and slides up from behind, the callouses and his fingertips dragging between my folds.

“I–”

“And smooth,” he goes on, moving his hand to my outer lips, where he touches them lightly, and yet my walls contract from the sensation. “Did you shave just for me?”

“Yes,” I confess, biting my lip.

I want to beg him to touch me more—harder. To rub at me until I come, but I also love the way he’s exploring me.

With his hand curled around my front, he uses two fingers to spread my damp folds. I feel him lower his head and blow a stream of cool air over me, making my knees lock, before his other hand slides one finger slowly along my slit.

“Your legs are shaking,” he announces, his large digit continuing to rub along my length.

“It’s… You’re…” I whimper when he circles my clit before going back to his gentle rhythm.

“Mmm,” he hums, his mouth pressing against my butt cheek.

I tense as his lips part, kissing me softly before his teeth nip, and I cry out.

“Sir,” I gasp, looking over my shoulder.

He doesn’t answer, instead, he starts rubbing faster between my legs, and I have to focus on staying upright. I feel hot all over as he works me. My skin is feverish, and I’m so…close. I just—

Suddenly, his finger catches on my pulsing opening, and he pushes in. I bite back a moan, and he instantly picks up the same rhythm as before, only pumping into me. As he fucks me with his hand, I feel him climb to his feet. Somehow, he never pauses with his strokes. His other hand slides up to my breasts again and begins pulling and squeezing more aggressively than before.

“Colonel,” I whimper. “Sir, I–”

My orgasm swallows my words. With both his hands toying with me, I come hard against him. His arm around my chest locks tight, and his finger inside me drives deeper. I arch my back, and pant desperately through it. My arms braced against the wall start quaking, and I bend my elbows, resting my forehead against the cinderblock.

His hands slowly leave me, but I’m too spent to turn around. I lift my head when I hear his zipper going down. I start to turn, but his hands suddenly land on my hips before moving to caress my ass. He squeezes my cheeks, and I moan, my entire body still feeling the effects of my release.

“I told you you had to take care of this,” he says in reminder as his thick cock presses against my ass.

“Oh,” I whimper.

“Seeing you come has me ready to blow, so this shouldn’t take too long.”

I watch him as he takes himself in his hand and dips the engorged head between my still-open thighs. My eyes shut automatically when he makes contact, forcing it up between my lips. He slides himself through my wet, and I shudder.

His free hand cups my ass, squeezing and caressing me gently as he rubs at me with his erection. The mix of sensations is overwhelming. I’m about to come again. I feel the tightening in my belly, and my breathing gets shallow…

He drives in without warning, his giant cock stretching and pulling. I moan and feel his hands on my hips.

“You okay?” he grunts, and I nod, before looking down at myself, trying to see how he can fit. It feels so big—throbbing and hard inside me.

He doesn’t move at first, and I’m glad. It takes a minute to adjust to the size of him, especially in this position. Somehow, he always seems larger when he does it from behind.

“Fuck, your pussy is tight,” he murmurs, pulling out a tiny bit and sliding back in.

“Hurry, sir,” I choke, bracing my arms against the wall and arching my back, raising my ass higher.

He starts moving faster, his hands at my hips holding me steady. I spread my legs wider letting cool air flow over our connection. It isn’t long before he starts rutting between my legs, his arm coming up to brace beside mine on the wall, his back pressed to mine. His other hand drops down to my stomach and slides to where we’re joined. I gasp when he touches my heated, drenched lips—the friction of his hammering cock combined with his light caress is too much. I come again, turning my face into his arm as I moan.

With my head pressed against his bicep, I feel him ram into me as he finds his own release. His strong legs tense up behind me as his cock jerks and spills into my pussy. My arms collapse, and I press my body to the wall. He follows, cocooning me between his hard body and the cinderblock. Our breathing is heavy, and I can feel his heart racing against my back. Finally, he leans away and slides out of me with a wet sound.

I turn slowly, leaning my back against the wall.

“Here.” He holds out my underwear, and I start to dress on wobbly legs.

“I’m sorry about the meeting,” I murmur, ignoring the pleasant heat still pounding between my thighs.

“Don’t be,” he says in a low voice.

“But I–”

He cuts me off, walking over to me with his pants undone and his bare chest in my face. “You were out of line and could’ve cost us both our careers, hell, our lives, yes.” He nods, and I look down, suddenly feeling too exposed in my panties and bra. Even considering what we just did.

“That said,” he continues, “this was worth it.”

I blink and look up at him.

“Excuse me?” I whisper.

“I fucking love you, Hawkeye,” he confesses in a deep voice. “And I love fucking you. So it’s fine.”

“But, Colonel, I–”

“Do you want me to punish you, Lieutenant?” He raises his eyebrows, and I blush.

“No, of course not.”

“Then get dressed, and don’t mention it again.” He nods to my pile of clothes before turning back to his own.

We finish in silence. However, it’s hard not to ignore his bare back before he covers it up. Finally, when we’re both back in full uniform, I turn the lock back and cross to his desk, where he’s sitting, staring at a pile of reports.

With one eye on the door, I rest my hand on his shoulder and drop my lips to his ear.

“I love you, too, sir,” I whisper before taking a stack of paperwork and turning to look through it.

Our timing is impeccable, because Havoc and Breda walk in two seconds later with a report about sector nine. It’s both thrilling and nerve-wracking knowing what we’re getting away with, but this is the only way we can be together, so for now, I’ll take it.

Even if it means boring meetings from hell.


End file.
